


Stand Down

by firesign10



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Mission, Power Dynamics, Shex - Freeform, Shower Sex, Stress Relief, Top Ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back from a mission and can't relax. Ronan helps him unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://milly-gal.livejournal.com/profile)[milly_gal](http://milly-gal.livejournal.com/)'s birthday!! Hope you like it, bb :-D You're the best brain twin ever, and I love you!!

 

John sagged against the door panel of his room the moment it closed. He'd managed to conceal his fatigue while they'd returned to Atlantis, issuing the mission clean-up orders and congratulating everyone on a fine job. The debriefing wouldn't be until 0900, so now he had a few hours to clean up himself, catch some rest, try to unwind.

_Ha! Unwind, right..._

He scoffed quietly, rubbing a hand over his face. He was exhausted, but his nerves were tight as over-tuned guitar strings. His body didn't want to move, just lean here and maybe slide to the floor, but his mind was doing that churning thing, moments from the mission replaying on little loops over and over and over.

_Rodney shouting that he had the ZPM, panic in his voice as they ran for the Puddle Jumper amid gunfire._

_Teyla covering Rodney with her P90, herding him as she blasted behind them._

_Ronan shooting as he ran, impassive except for the fire in his eyes, his blaster firing constantly._

And then they were in the Puddle Jumper, lifting up as fast as John could make her. The noise of battle cut off, and only their panting could now be heard as they headed home.

Rodney, of course, wavered between the abject fear that the universe could have become Rodney-free and the elation of obtaining a new ZPM. He babbled on and on about obscure Ancient technology that could now be utilized until Teyla finally said, “Rodney!”, her tone clear enough that Rodney shut up for the rest of the flight.

So here John was, wired and tired, not sure if he could make it to the bathroom for a shower but knowing he would be awake for hours, probably until the damn debriefing.

A tap behind him made him start. He pushed himself upright, took a step back, and said “Come in.”

The door slid open and Ronan filled the entrance. John stepped back, somewhat daunted by Ronan's size as framed by the doorway, and Ronan, apparently taking that as a welcome, stepped into the room. The door slid shut behind him, and Ronan reached over and tapped the lock.

“Hey, uh, whatcha doing there?” John felt ill-equipped to deal with Ronan right now. The man was frighteningly direct, and John, well...John felt like he'd already gone ten rounds, and he didn't know if he was up to Ronan's bluntness right this minute.

“You are fatigued from the fight, John Sheppard. But you are a warrior like me, and that means you cannot bring yourself to rest.” Ronan nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I can help you.”

John couldn't remember the last time he'd been in such close physical proximity to Ronan. Everywhere John's eyes fell, there was more of Ronan's muscles, a lot of which were naked. His bare arms were bulging as they were folded across his chest, and that chest—also naked—made John think of things like Hercules and Greek statues and damn, those pecs were amazing...

“Uh, well, really I'm fine. Thanks. Just gonna take a shower and hit the cot.” John wondered where all the air had gone. Ronan was probably breathing it all in, with the lung capacity that chest indicated. John's hand itched to run over that expanse of dark skin, feel how firm that muscle had to be. He wanted...

_Fuck, now I have a boner._

He cleared his throat but before he could speak again, Ronan placed one large hand over his mouth. “Hush. You are tired, but your body is still singing.” With his other hand, Ronan reached down and palmed John's dick. “See?”

A bolt of electricity shot through John at Ronan's touch, making his skin hot and his dick rock-hard. Ronan smiled. He released John's dick, taking his hand and bringing it to Ronan's cock. John gasped as his hand pressed against it; Ronan's heat bled through his pants, and the size and rigidity of his dick were obvious. John wanted it in his mouth and in his ass, he didn't care which.

Ronan chuckled, a rich low sound. “Now you understand. Come.” He pushed John into the bathroom, stripping him quickly and turning the shower on, then stripping off his own clothes.

John felt something like a doll—a horny doll with an erection bobbing in the falling water, but still a doll. Ronan washed him carefully but firmly; shampooing his hair, running those big soapy paws all over his body, making him both clean and unbelievably turned on. His muscles relaxed as the heat and massage loosened them, and the sensuality of being rubbed all over made his mind melt. He tried to reciprocate, but only got as far as washing that glorious chest—it was every bit as firm as it looked, and then there were the tiny dark nipples that somehow fascinated him—but then Ronan pushed his hands to his sides with a little “Stay.”

Somehow, arguing seemed too much work. John stayed.

When Ronan got to John's dick, John moaned and spread his legs further apart. He knew it wasn't going to take long, he was already so keyed up by now, and his orgasm shook through him in a few minutes. His cock jerked in Ronan's big palm, spraying white across the shower wall and trailing down to the drain. John felt warm inside and out. His eyes fluttered open to see Ronan smiling at him, eyes dark and intent. John reached for Ronan's cock, but Ronan shook his head, pushing gently on one shoulder instead. John sank to his knees and opened his mouth, ready to blow Ronan, a little curious to see how much of that big dick he could take. Instead, Ronan began jerking himself off, rubbing his dick over John's face as he pumped himself. He came quickly, shooting over John's cheeks and onto his chest with a low growl.

Ronan pulled John up and rinsed him all off, then turned the water off and wrapped him in a towel. “Go lie down,” he ordered, and John, who had never thought of himself as obedient, obeyed. He wondered what was happening, that Ronan was able to take care of him like this and that John was accepting it, but that was too difficult to parse out right now.

He lay down on the bed and Ronan joined him in a couple of minutes. The towel was whisked away. Ronan covered John with his naked body, resting his solid weight and warm skin all over John, pressing him into the bed. It was almost suffocating, but Ronan's amazing heat felt delicious on John's bare skin, and the weight was...reassuring. John felt grounded and safe under Ronan, listening to Ronan's breath next to his ear, feeling that cock—already half-hard again—on his belly.

“You are all right. Everyone is fine,” murmured Ronan. He kneeled up and massaged John's chest, using his thumbs to tease John's nipples into stiff nubs before working his way down to John's thighs. He rubbed those muscles deftly, and with every stroke Ronan's thumbs worked deeper into John's groin, teasing along the crease of his thighs and into his cleft. John let his legs splay wide, feeling wanton and needy in a way he didn't usually admit he wanted.

“Mmm, nice ass under those BDUs.” Ronan sounded appreciative, and John wiggled just a bit. He was rewarded with a little smack. “Settle down.” Ronan's hands left John's body, and John heard a needy little whimper that he refused to acknowledge might have been from him. “Hang on. Just needed some of this.” 'This' turned out to be something slippery and thick that Ronan's finger smeared on John's hole, circling it and then dipping inside.

More slick and more fingering, one finger finally building to two, then three, as Ronan carefully opened John up. He lay there docilely, lifting his knees back when Ronan said to, spreading himself wide when Ronan was pumping three large fingers in and out. He tried to stay quiet, but couldn't help the little gasps and moans as Ronan circled those meaty fingers inside him, rubbing against his prostate at times, stretching him while Ronan's other hand rubbed his thighs, his belly, his balls. Only his cock was untouched, and John moaned with the need to be stroked, squeezed, have some pressure on his straining dick.

“When I say, and not before,” Ronan rumbled, and that alone made John's dick jump on his belly and blurt pre-come. He could feel a little puddle on his belly, and every so often Ronan would rub it into his skin or swipe a finger through it to make John suck on.

There were no thoughts in John's head except for _Ronan_ and _need_ and _fuck_ and _want_. He barely felt the bed underneath him; he only felt where Ronan was touching him, and the more he was touched, the more entranced he grew. It felt like his body from shoulder to thigh was glowing like some Ancient artifact, like Ronan had activated him and was playing with him in some way John had never experienced before.

“Now,” said Ronan, and pulled his fingers out of John, leaving an aching emptiness in his well-prepped hole. Before John could articulate his distress, there was a blunt pressure, a pressure that pushed and pushed before suddenly breaching him, taking his breath away for a moment with the intensity of it. Then Ronan slowly slid in, not moving fast but a constant pressure, and John thought he'd never been so full. “Breathe,” Ronan said, and gripped John's cock at last, jacking it in time with his own thrusts into John.

John thought he was going to choke on Ronan's cock by the time he was fully in; like the fat round head of it was tickling the back of his throat. “Ronan...fuck...” he whispered, and felt Ronan's chuckle deep inside himself.

“You did good...not everyone can take it the first time.” Ronan's voice grew huskier as he continued, “So tight, John. Is this...your first?”

“Not first, but...not often. Mostly, I top.” John gave a breathless laugh. Now that he'd adjusted to Ronan's massive cock, he was starting to need more. He bucked his hips a little to let Ronan know.

“I've got you, John. Let go.” Ronan pulled back and thrust, and then again and again.

John let go, giving himself over to the splendid dick pounding in him, the pleasure swelling inside him from being fucked soundly by Ronan, his body moving as Ronan chose to move it. At one point Ronan flipped John, hoisting his ass up and clamping one big hand on the back of his neck, keeping his face mashed sideways into the bed as Ronan reamed him, balls slapping against John's, hips smacking into John's ass.

It was amazing, it was the hottest thing John had ever felt. Always on top in bed and out of it, John hadn't even realized how taxed he felt all the time. Until now, when Ronan had made him lay it all down, made him take it, made him just....be.

He yelled through his orgasm, his cock jerking hard and spurting all over the bed beneath him. Ronan's held John's hips in an iron grip during the last few minutes of frenzied fucking before he too came, roaring and shuddering as his cock pulsed and pulsed inside John. John could feel the liquid heat of Ronan's release and every twitch of his cock as it spent itself, and it made him feel absurdly proud.

Ronan collapsed on the bed and pulled John to him, dragging his head onto one meaty shoulder and wrapping an arm around him. They lay there quietly a few moments, John catching his breath and trying to figure out what had just happened, now that it was over.

“Stop. You are still you. You just need...a break. To not be the one in charge all the time.” Ronan's chest moved with his chuckle. “And to have a good fuck.”

John nodded. He didn't want to speak and break this little magical interlude, but yes, Ronan was right.

“Sleep now. Mind and body are now in sync, and both need rest.” Ronan let out a slow breath. “And, John...sleep with whoever you want, but you will only bottom with me. Understand?”

John nodded again, smiling as he fell asleep.


End file.
